Watch Out For Buttons
by PalmTreesAtMidnight
Summary: Bellamy and Clarke just keep getting interrupted.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I just had this idea in my head and it made me smile, hopefully you dont hate it! This is set in season 1 when they had the webcam set up to the ark so parents could talk to their kids. **

"Thank you for your time, Clarke." Jaha's voice echoed into the dimly lit dropshit interior from the moniter. Clarke smiled tiredly in response before pressing the button to shut down communications for the night. She rolled her head back and forth, trying to work out the kinks in her neck she mostly blamed on stress. Abby was still trying to get Clarke to talk to her, she had even become desperate enough to enlist the help of the other council members. This might have worked if Clarke still had a shred of trust in the council, but as it was, if Clarke had to hear one more person on the council try to cajole her into speaking with her mother she was going to scream.

"Long day, Princess?" asked a deep voice from behind her. Clarke groaned.

"You dont know the half of it."

Bellamy raised an eyebrow as she turned to face him. "Let me guess, mommy issues?"

She snapped at him, "Says the guy who fights with his only family member every other day." Bellamy's face dropped at the mention of his and Octavia's recent disagreements, and Clarke immediatly wished she could take back her words.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone, I can tell when my company isnt appreciated." Bellamy said, turning to leave. Clarke grabbed his arm.

"Bellamy wait, Im sorry." she started, trying and failing to not notice how warm the tanned skin of his forearm was under her fingers. Bellamy hadnt answered her, he was staring down to where her small fingers were wrapped around him.

"Its ok, Princess." he said, still seemingly fixated on the place where their skin met, "I shouldnt have mentioned your mom in the first place." Clarke was shocked, Bellamy Blake, apologizing for something he said? This truly was a day of miracles. He continued, "I would never intentionally hurt you, Clarke. We need you. I need you." Clarke looked up at him, stunned into silence, before leaning her weight into his chest.

"I need you too." She said, her words muffled against his shirt. She felt his arms wrap around her and a deep breath leave his lungs. Clarke thought that this might be the most relaxed shed felt since being on Earth, until Bellamy's fingers began running through her hair and she nearly groaned at the sensation.

She tilted her head back into his hands and opened her eyes to find him straing down at her, his face more open than she had thought possible of him. Clarke's heart stuttered at the sight of him looking at _her_ like that, and before she had time to think it though, she had pulled his head down and was pressing her lips to his.

Bellamy responded instantly, moving his lips againt hers and tightening his arms around her waist. He opened her mouth with his and Clarke felt her knees go weak. Reaching out blindly with the hand not buried in Bellamy's hair to steady herself, her palm landed on the communications equipment table. Bellamy muttered something that sounded like 'not enough space' against her mouth and spun them around to lift her on to the table used for medical emergencies. Clarke wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned as his lips trailed down the column of her neck, teeth nipping lightly. Neither of them noticed the moniter screen flicker to life.

Clarke slipped her hands under his shirt and ran her fingers over his hot, tight skin before pulling it off over head and tossing it in a corner. Not be outdone , Bellamy returned the favor and turned his mouth to the tops of her breasts exposed by her bra. Caught up in the sensation, Clarke dug her nails into the skin of his back and ran them down to the dimples just above the waitband of his pants, leaving red lines on either side of his spine. Bellamy had just reached around to the clasp of her bra when they heard a horrified voice say "Dear God."

Leaping apart, they spun around expecting to find someone had stumbled into the dropship. Instead, they were met with the wide eyes of the entire council staring right at them. Clarke shrieked and threw on a shirt, not yet willing to face the screen.

"For fuck's sake, put a shirt on Bellamy!" she said, her voice unusually high pitched. Bellamy blinked at her, fighting a smile,

"I cant, you just stole mine." Clarke looked down and discovered that she had, in fact, stolen Bellamy's shirt. She buried her head in her hands and groaned aloud. Marcus Kane's voice filtered though.

"Why in the hell did you kids feel the need to show us _this_?" He peered closer and his eyes widened, "Clarke Griffin, are you sleeping with the man who shot the Chancellor?"

"Oh my god, it was an accident, when my hand hit the table.." her voice trailed off and she groaned again, not at all willing to touch on the secon part of that question. Bellamy looked entirely too pleased with the situation.

"I always knew the council had secrets. But closet vouyerists? That was unexpected." He said directly into the camera with a wink before shutting it off without giving them a chance to reply.

Clarke felt her hands being pried from her face to reveal Bellamy, still looking pleased.

"Next time," he said, "how about we do this without an audience?"

"There's going to be a next time?" Clarke asked, arching her brows.

"You bet your fine ass there is."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for the positive feedback, totally made my day. My one shot has become a two shot, thanks to you guys :) Sorry for any errors, I'm the world's worst proof reader.

If there was one thing Clarke Griffin excelled in, it was compartmentalizing. If she didnt have the time or inclination to think about something, it was boxed up neatly in her head until she felt like facing it. The mental box labeled Bellamy Blake was currently being held shut with heavy duty chains and padlocks. She was in the middle of doing an inventory of rations, her mind comfortably filled with calculations, when singing broke through her concentration.

Clarke's head snapped up in irritation. Whoever was carrying on about brown eyed girls and sha-la-la, whatever the hell _that _meant, had rounded the corner to knock on the side of the makeshift storage hut.

"Come in!" Clarke called, trying to mask her annoyance. Octavia stuck her head around the corner.

"Hey Clarke, sorry to interrupt, Bellamy sent me to ask-" Clarke interrupted her.

"What do you mean he sent you? What was he too busy doing to come talk to me himself?" Clarke's eyes were narrowed as she rose to feet.

Octavia's eyebrows shot up, "Um, he didnt say, but I think he was going to sleep for a few hours, he's put himself on double rotation for tonight's watch duty." She hurried on, trying to get her message out before the now fuming Clarke could take off, "Anyhow, the council wants to speak with us about the Grounders again, so Bell told me to get you."

"Oh, really?"Clarke practically snarled. Octavia held her hands up in surrender.

"Whoa, don't shoot the messenger, take up your Bellamy issues with Bellamy."

"I intend to." Clarke called over her shoulder as she strode in the direction of Bellamy's tent.

Jasper noticed Octavia walking by with a worried expression on her face. He snagged her arm as she passed. "Hey, is everything ok?" He asked, concern etched in his brow.

"I think that Clarke and my brother are about to attempt simulataneous murder and both die in a hailstorm of bullets."

Jasper blinked. "Well thats not good."

Bellamy was just drifting off to sleep when Clarke burst into his tent like a blonde tornado and proceeded to start calling him every dirty word she knew and a few he thought she just made up on the spot. He blinked sleepily at her as the flood of abuse woke him up. When he realized he wasn't having a bizarre dream and there seemed to be no sign of her slowing down , he decided it was time to interrupt.

"-DOUCHECANOE ON A GODDAMN CHEESE COVERED MOTHERFUCKING STICK, YOU FUCKING-"

"Clarke! What are you doing here, besides verbally abusing me and my relatives?"

Clake glared, "You know very well why I'm here!" she shouted. "You dumped talking to the council on me and tried to get your sister to do your dirty work and tell me!"

Bellamy sat up, "You have no right to be angry at me for not talking to you when youve been avoiding me since yesterday."

Clarke wouldnt meet his eyes, "Thats not true, I've been busy."

Bellamy climbed to his feet and stared down at her. "So youre too busy to talk to me, but when you need me to take all the blame for what happened yesterday and fix up your perfect repuatation, you suddenly have nothing going on."

Clarke threw up her hands in exasperation, "Where in the hell did you get that from? If you recall, I was in prison. Pretty sure my reputation is in shreds. And as taking the blame, I think you forgot who kissed who first yesterday."

Bellamy looked at her in shock, "So, you havent been avoiding me because you regret yesterday?"

Clarke took a step toward him, "I regret the part where we had the worst possible audience. But other than that? No. Ive been avoiding you because I dont know how you feel and I dont know how I feel about how you may or not feel and I just didnt know what to do."

Bellamy reached out and tangled his fingers with hers, little sparks shooting up their veins where their skin touched.

"I want to be with you. " His dark eyes gazed into hers, "I meant it when I said I needed you." He moved his thumb over her wrist and they could both feel the words that hang on the horizon like mist_. I want you. I need you. I love you._

"I want to be with you too." Clarke breathed out, then Bellamy was kissing her, and it was even better than last time, if that was possible.

Bellamy was kissing down the line of her neck and had his hand under Clarke's shirt and her hands had just drifted south of the waistband of his pants, when Jasper yelled from just outside the tent.

"Bellamy? Clarke? Did you guys murder each other successfully?" Something smacked against the side of the tent, causing both Bellamy and Clarke to curse.

"Hey, theyre alive!" Octavia's voice said cheerfully.

"Jesus Christ, dont throw pinecones at them! Do you want them killing us instead of each other?"

"Both of you shut up and go away!" Bellamy yelled. Clarke hid her face in his neck and laughed silently.

"Ok, ok, Im leaving." said Octavia, "The council still want to talk, by the way. Have fun with that."

Clarke groaned into Bellamy's neck. "Do we have to?"

"Sorry Princess. Let's go."

Abby Griffin's face was one of those on the screen when Bellamy and Calrke settled in in front of it. Clarke's gaze became stony and only Bellamy's fingers squeezing hers under the table compelled her to stay.

"Clarke, honey. It's so good to see you." Abby was leaning towards the moniter, her face searching Clarke's.

"Hi, Mom." Clarke said softly.

"Baby, I love you so much, and I am so so sorry for-"

Clarke cut her off. "I love you too Mom, but I'm not ready to forgive and forget yet."

Abby nodded a little sadly. "I understand."

Bellamy spoke up, "So, what else did you need to know about the Grounder situation?" They spoke at length about the Grounders, the council kept asking the same foolish questions over and over. Clarke would have lost her temper if she hadnt been concentrating so hard on not visibly reacting to Bellamy's hand slowly working it's way up her leg. The last thing she needed was to give a council another show. When they finally ended their conversation, Marcus Kane spoke up.

"It's nice to see the two of you with clothes on this time," he said.

Abby's eyes widened and her mouth had just started to form the word 'What' when Clarke frantically hit the off button. Bellamy nearly doubled over laughing and Clarke switched from hitting the button to hitting him.

"It's not funny!" she said, trying her hardest not to give in and smile.

Bellamy grinned at her, "Come on, Princess. Its a little funny." He leaned towards her. "I still have a few hours to sleep before watch duty. You wanna come and not sleep with me?"

Clarke kissed him. "You bet your fine ass I do."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thanks for all the positive feedback, you guys are amazing! This chapter fast forwards to Camp Jaha. Also, Id like to add that I'm leaving the status as Complete, mostly becasue every chapter can be the point where this story is left off, which I need for the time when I run out of ideas. Which could happen at any time. I literally have no idea what is going to happen in this chapter, theres no plot, no dialogue, no nothing. I just puke it up on the fly. So an extra special thanks for still reading this after that confession!**

Bellamy Blake had many talents, but compartmentallizing was not one of them. His thoughts refused to wait in an orderly fashion, instead they swirled around his head like a tornado made up of problems. This was probably why he looked like he was in pain half the time. Bellamy's head was not a fun place.

The only redeemable thing that popped up in the tornado every so often was Clarke. Clarke, Bellamy had to fight back a smile just at the thought of her. Oh yeah, he had it bad. He just wished that they hadnt accidentally made it a secret relationship. With all the life or death situations, there wasnt much time for spending quality time together like a normal couple, when they did see each other, it was at night, and as Clarke was usually the last to go to bed and the first to rise, no one had seen her leaving Bellamy's tent every morning. If anyone had really paid close attention, they might have realized, but the whole constant struggle to survive thing sort of put relationship gossip on the back burner. Bellamy thought someone might realize after the hug by the gates of Camp Jaha, but even his own sister remained oblivious. Which is how Bellamy and Clarke found themselves in a secret relationship.

Bellamy was jerked from his thoughts by the sound of shattering glass accompanied by the a familiar voice cursing. Bellamy grinned and stepped inside the dark metal hallways. He was was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend heaping the same verbal assault she had unleashed on him that day in his tent on a broken tube of blood on the floor. Now that her rage wasn't directed at him, it was actually kind of impressive to see her in action. She even had a bit of a rhythm going.

He knew that her explosions of anger weren't exactly normal or healthy, but he understood. They both probably had raging cases of PTSD at this point, so if shouting to bits of broken glass about some anatomically impossible feats involving farm animals kept Clarke from grabbing a gun and shooting anything that moved until the demons in her head went to sleep, Bellamy was one hundred percent behind it.

Clarke finally caught sight of him and her tirade came to a halt.

"Bellamy! Sorry, you caught me at a bad time."

He raised an eyebrow, "I noticed."

Clarke snorted and angrily ran her hands through her hair, "You'd be angry too if you had just dropped the only vial of O negative that weve got."

Bellamy reached out and pulled her towards him, she came willingly and went to lean against his chest when he spun her around to face away from him and started massaging her shoulders.

"Relax." He told her, "One accident doesnt mean war this time."

"Ha! You say that now, but just wait until a Grounder tribe that demands moonshine as an act of peace shows up and we have nothing to offer because Jasper got hurt and bled to a slow death because I dropped the only tube of his blood type. Then I'll tell you I told you so."

"Really? In this scenario of yours we are all about to die, and your priority is telling me 'I told you so'?" He kneaded into her shoulders a little harder.

"Yes." She flashed him a smile over her shoulder, "Of course, directly afterwards I would bang you like a screen door in a hurricane." Clarke closed her eyes and leaned back into his chest, the feel of his laughter rumbling through her frame.

"Well," he said when he had finally recovered, "I like the sound of that. Care to give me a preview?" His hands slid from her shoulders down her back, leaving delicious tingles in their wake.

Clarke twisted herself around to face him, "That can be arranged." She didnt get a chance to say more as Bellamy's lips came down on hers and she forgot what she had been planning on saying.

When they came up for air a few minutes later, Clarke was sprawled across Bellamy on the medical table she had woken up on just a few days ago.

"So youre telling me," Bellamy said in a teasing voice, picking up the threads of their earlier conversation, "That with our imminent death approaching, you are going to inform me that you were right, then use me for my body? I think I'm in an abusive relationship." His fingers ran through her tangled hair.

Clarke grinned down at him. "I forgot the most important part. After hurricane sex, when we are standing in a line with guns, ready to go down fighting, Im going to tell you I love you, and you'll tell me that you love me too, and then we will enjoy a mindblowing kiss that makes people blush, and then they will all go 'Wait. You guys are together?' But we wont have time to explain because then we will all die bloody deaths."

"That was equal parts touching and disturbing." Bellamy informed her. "Luckily, I am in love with all of you, disturbing bits included."

Clarke had leaned down to kiss him when she heard her mother's voice from behind her. "Wait. You guys are together?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks again guys for being your fabulous selves and giving my story so much love, I adore you all! This was supposed to be a one shot until you guys inspired me to do more. This will be my last chapter unless Im suddenly struck with more inspiration, but I do have a few ideas brewing for another story, if you guys would want to read anything else I wrote. Theres some really gorgeous emotional fics on here, and I write about throwing pinecones. Let me know, your feedback is appreciated and taken into consideration :)For the purpose of this chapter, everyone is back from mount weather. Sorry again for any mistakes, I need a World's Worst Proofreader coffee mug.**

Clarke collapsed into Bellamy's bed facedown with a groan. Bellamy laughed at her from the corner of his tent where he was untying his bootlaces.

"So, I gather it went well with your mom?"

Clarke groped around for his makeshift pillow and flung it on top of her head. "It was horrible." Her muffled voice replied, "She accused me of only being with you to get back at her."

"Ouch."

"And then she said that you were a bad influence on me, she kept going on and on about how different I was and how you were to blame."

Bellamy smirked at her pillow covered head, "I hope you told her that your dirty mouth had nothing to do with me, thats all on you, Princess."

Clarke flipped him off, or rather, she flipped the general dirction of him off, "I told her sending me to the ground is what made me different from the girl she remembers. And then I told her that Im with you because I love you and she can accept that or stay the hell away from me."

Bellamy's face softend and he crawled onto the bed. "Only you could start off saying something that sentimental with waving your middle finger around." He snatched the pillow away from her head. "And it makes me really want to kiss you right now, so enough hiding."

Clarke grinned and pulled him down on top of her, their lips coming together. She could feel every part of their bodies pressed together. It made her head spin and her heart pound. As Bellamy's mouth traveled to the hollow behind her jaw, Clarke thought that she might know what heaven felt like.

The stars were shining in the night sky when Bellamy and Clarke joined the rest of Camp Jaha around the bonfire.

Octavia waved them over to sit with her and Lincoln. "Where have you guys been?"

"My mom decided she hates Bellamy." Clarke informed her.

Octavia looked confused, "But why-" she was cut off by the arrival of Monty, Jasper, and Miller, who was sporting a black eye.

Octavia raised her brows, "What happened to you?"

Miller groaned, "I took my friend's side in an argument with his wife. She punched both of us." He felt the skin around his eye and winced. "None of you get married." he added darkly.

Octavia leaned against Lincoln, "Oh come on, with the right person it wouldnt be so bad."

Bellamy pointed at the two of them, "Don't even think about it."

Octavia snorted, "I'll do what I want, big brother. And besides, it's not like you are ever getting married, so one of us should."

Bellamy looked affronted, "Why would you think I'm never getting married?"

Jasper cut in, "Wait, hold up. I called you a domineering sack of shit the other day and you said 'Ok Jasper.' But the idea of not getting married is offensive?"

Bellamy's eyes narrowed, "_Thats _what you said? I wasnt paying attention."

Jasper visibly gulped.

Octavia spoke up quickly, trying to diffuse the situation, "Ok, but seriously Bell, who would you even marry?"

"Clarke." He said with a shrug.

Clarke laughed, "I'm not marrying you if you cant even ask me first."

Jasper looked at her, "Really? Thats your only objection to marrying Bellamy?"

"That and I'm not really ready to get married yet."

Jasper's eyes were almost bugging out of his head, "Your objections don't include the fact that its _Bellamy_?"

"You are skating on thin ice, my friend." Bellamy told him.

"He has a point." Monty ventured, "I mean, I cant really picture it."

Bellamy threw his hands up in exasperation, "Why in the hell does everyone think my girlfriend wouldnt want to someday marry me?!"

Everyone's mouths hung open, even unflappable Lincoln was spluttering on his drink.

Octavia recovered first. "Clarke is your GIRLFRIEND?!"

Clarke looked at Bellamy, "They didnt know? I thought everyone knew."

"The council knows."

"Yes, but you know how the council feels about sharing information."

"The COUNCIL knows?!" Octavia shrieked.

Bellamy shot her a look, "Would you stop repeating everything I say at high volumes?"

Miller spoke up, "Is this a recent thing?"

"Not really, we've been together since a little before Unity Day." Clarke told him.

"Specifically," Bellamy told Octavia, "when you and Jasper started chucking pinecones at my tent."

Jasper raised in his hands, "Whoa whoa whoa, that was all Octavia."

"Thanks for throwing me under the bus." Octavia kicked Jasper in the shin. She looked at Bellamy and Clarke, "Now that the shock is wearing off, Im really happy for both of you. God knows no one else can handle either of you."

Bellamy grinned at her affectionally,"Thanks O."

Monty spoke up, "How in the hell does the council know?"

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other and grinned.

"Well," Clarke said, "It all happened because we forgot to watch out for buttons."


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok so I said I was done, but it turns out Im not. Inspiration, that fickle bitch, struck me. Thanks to all the people who have given this fic so much love, I am insanely grateful, you are all hella amazing. Enjoy!**

"Why don't we live together?" Bellamy asked Clarke casually. Clarke choked on her water.

"What ?" she spluttered, once she was semi recovered.

"I asked why don't we live together ?" Bellamy repeated slowly, he was beginning to look slightly agitated, "I didnt realize it was the sort of question that warranted choking."

Clarke cracked her knuckles nervously, "It's just, you kind of sprung it on me. And how would we even make it work?"

Bellamy relaxed a little, "My tent. It's bigger. And better."

"Hey!" Clarke said, kicking him under the table, "Mine's not that bad."

"That," Bellamy said, pointing at her, "proves my point. Your tent sucks, you cant even muster up the enthusiasm to properly defend it. While I," he pointed to himself, "can't bear the thought of losing Bertha."

Clarke snorted with laughter, "You named your tent? I'm beginning to feel like Bertha is your side hoe."

Bellamy grinned at her. "Princess, if anything you're the side hoe, I've been sleeping with Bertha a lot longer than Ive been sleeping with you."

Clarke raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? We will see who the side hoe is when I burn Bertha into plasticy smelling ashes."

Octavia plopped down beside Bellamy. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Clarke is going to burn my tent to the ground for my love." Bellamy said cheerfully.

Octavia glanced between them, "No wonder you guys are dating, you're equally weird." She stood up, "I'm going to sit with people who are sane." And with that, she wandered off to Monty and Jasper's table.

"So," Bellamy asked, "That's a yes to moving in with me?"

Clarke traced patterns on the table, "I need time to think."

"Fine." Bellamy bit out, "Take all the time you need. I need to get back to work." He stood up and stomped off towards the Ark.

Clarke didnt call after him.

Later that day, Clarke's head snapped up as she heard shouting coming from Raven and Wick's workspace.

Muttering to herself, Clarke made her way over. Poking her head inside, she was greeted with the sight of Raven and Wick yelling at each other about what appeared to be an enormous rusted engine. Bellamy was standing over the said rusted engine, arms crossed and an exasperated look on his face.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Clarke yelled, effectively shutting up Raven and Wick.

That is, until they both started trying to explain to her at once why the engine should be stored in the other person's tent. Clarke rolled her eyes.

""If it will get you to shut up, put it in my tent." she told them, fed up with their bickering.

Wick shook his head, "Clarke, that thing is huge, you'd hardly have room, which is why the SKINNIEST GIRL I HAVE EVER MET SHOULD KEEP IT IN HER TENT." He was glaring daggers at Raven.

Raven had opened her mouth to retort when Bellamy threw his hands in the air, "Jesus, just put in Clarke's tent, she mostly sleeps in mine anyways." He turned to Clarke, "Another reason why you should move in with me. Reason number one being an engine is stealing your shitty tent."

Clarke threw a wrench at him. He ducked it with a shocked expression on his face.

"I am not having this conversation with you right now. And stop degrading my shitty tent!"

"Ha!" Bellamy said triumphantly, "Even you admit it's shitty."

Raven cleared her throat, "So, you two, huh?"

Clarke and Bellamy glanced at each other, "There are still people who don't know about us?"

"So it would seem." Clarke said with a shrug. "I thought Octavia would have told everyone whether they wanted to know or not."

Bellamy grinned, "True. That girl cant keep her mouth shut."

"How many times do you think this whole discovery thing is going to happen?" Clarke asked.

"Jesus, how should I know? I dont keep a tally on who is and isn't up to date on my love life." Bellamy told her.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "And you think I do?"

Wick laughed, "You guys are like an old married couple already."

Raven nodded in agreement, "It's true. Youre both too weird to be with anyone else."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Clarke and Bellamy shouted in unison.

That night, Bellamy collapsed in the grass in an alcove created by the metal walls of the fallen Ark. Clarke glanced down at him from where she was sitting cross legged, polishing a handgun.

"That fucking engine." Bellamy said with a groan. "I hope it gets struck by lightning."

"You got it moved then?" Clarke asked.

"Yes. And its staying there, unless someone else wants to transport it." He sat up, "So you really will have to move in with me."

"Bellamy." Clarke groaned.

"What?" Bellamy asked angrily, "Is it that you don't love me anymore? Is there someone else? Just give me a reason!"

"Bellamy no!" Clarke said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "It's just, " she hesitated, "I'm afraid of losing you." she said quietly.

Bellamy's brows furrowed, "Losing me? I don't follow."

Clarke looked up at the stars, "Every man who has ever loved me has died." She looked into his face, tears glimmering in her eyes in the starlight, "I can't help but feel that loving me is a curse, and if I go ahead and dare to move forward with you, be happy with you, you'll be taken from me too."

"Oh Princess." Bellamy said, "Have a little faith." He leaned forward and kissed away her tears. "Besides, if loving you is a curse, its far far too late for me. So your logic doesnt even make sense."

Clarke let out a choking laugh, "Ok fine. I'll move in to Bertha."

A wide grin split Bellamy's face. "Really?" he asked.

Clarke rolled her eyes, "Yes, really. Now shut up and-" the rest of her words were cut off as Bellamy shut up and kissed her.

Later, they lay side by side in the grass, clothes scattered around them. Bellamy was inspecting a scratch mark on his shoulder.

"It looks pretty cool." Clarke told him, "Like you fought a tiger." She made a clawing motion.

"I did fight a tiger." He told her with a wink. He peered closer at it, "I think it's bleeding a little." he said, sounding delighted.

Clarke laughed, "Everyone's right. We are weird."

"Oh hell." Bellamy said, "I hate it when other people are right."

"You know what else youre going to hate?"

"What?"

"I need you to move the engine so I can get my stuff out of my tent."

Bellamy's cry of despair echoed in to the forest.


End file.
